Sheppard School for Boys
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: Castiel Collins is a new student at an all boys school. The first person he meets there is Dean Winchester. He also comes into contact with Mr. Crowley, a teacher notorious for taking advantage of students. Warnings and a notice inside. Crowstiel and Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I ought to be working on my Samifer story but this popped into my head. Just a notice, this chapter is pretty much all sex, but the whole story won't be like that so if this isn't very good, don't give up hope! I have big plans for this fic.**

* * *

Castiel Collins walked into Sheppard School for Boys for the first time in the middle of the semester. He was nervous, having been homeschooled up until this point. He found his first class with minimal effort, making him think that just maybe this wouldn't be an altogether bad experience. That changed, however, when he was asked by the teacher, Mr. Crowley, to come back to the classroom afterschool. As Castiel walked out of the class, preparing to head to his next one, a boy about his height with sandy hair and green eyes walked up next to him.

"Don't worry about him, he asks all the new students to meet him privately. I just moved her a couple months ago. Name's Dean." the sandy haired boy stuck out his hand and Castiel took it hesitantly.

"Castiel," he replied. "Why does he want to see the new students?" He asked nervously. Having never been in a classroom situation before, he had no idea what to expect.

"Can't say, but it's nothing bad. Don't sweat it." Dean paused, but before Castiel could speak, he asked the new kid where his next class was. Castiel showed Dean his schedule and found that he and Dean had three classes together and the same lunch period.

"Hey, looks like you can stick with me most of the day." Dean said, smiling warmly at Castiel. Castiel hesitantly returned the smile, never having been one to show much emotion before.

Castiel and Dean sat by each other in the classes they shared and ate lunch together that day. Castiel was so happy that he made a friend, he couldn't wait to tell his brothers. He was getting ready to head out of the school for the day when he remembered his meeting with Mr. Crowley. Always being one to follow the rules, Castiel made his way to the classroom and quietly knocked on the closed door once he got there.

"Come in," the distinct voice of Mr. Crowley called out. Castiel reluctantly opened the door and walked inside the empty classroom. "Have a seat," Mr. Crowley said, pointing to the desk directly in front of where he was standing. Castiel slowly walked towards the front of the classroom, sitting in the desk.

"Am I in trouble?" Castiel whispered. Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not in trouble," he laughed. His face soon turned serious and he added, "as long as you do exactly what I say." The malice in his voice was enough to make anyone want to get up and run, but Castiel became slightly aroused at the tone. "Can you do that for me, Mr. Collins?"

"I suppose." Castiel muttered. Crowley put his hands on Castiel's desk and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Suppose isn't good enough, Mr. Collins. If you want to pass my class, you have to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Crowley spoke with such animosity, only succeeding in further arousal from the student.

"Yes." Castiel said, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Crowley stood up and backed away from the younger boy's desk, leaning against his own at the head of the class. He motioned for Castiel to stand as well. The student stood in front of the teacher, until Crowley motioned downwards. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Get on your knees." Mr. Crowley commanded. Castiel was taken aback by the command, never having heard anything like it before.

"I don't… What?" He asked, extremely confused and suddenly very aware of his growing arousal.

"You heard me. Get on your knees." Crowley growled. Castiel did as he was told, kneeling in front of his teacher. Crowley reached down and ran his hand through Castiel's hair. "There's a good boy. Now I want you to unzip my trousers and pull my cock out." Castiel simply did as he was told, not sure what choice he had in the matter. After he had freed Crowley's impressive length, he waited for further instructions.

"Ever sucked a cock before, Mr. Collins?" Crowley asked. Castiel simply shook his head. He'd never even seen another penis before, aside from his brother's and that was entirely unpleasant. "Ah well, they all have to start somewhere. You've got a beautiful mouth for it." Castiel looked up at the teacher, unsure how to begin. "Go with your instincts." Was all the instruction Crowley gave him, so Castiel wrapped his lips around Crowley's dick and began slowly sliding his way up until he couldn't take anymore of his teacher into his mouth. Crowley moaned and pushed himself further into Castiel's mouth, causing the student to gag and pull back.

"You were doing well. Keep going." Crowley groaned, pushing his cock back into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel hesitantly sucked on the tip, causing Crowley to moan low in his throat and thrust into Castiel's mouth once again. Castiel took it this time, willing himself not to gag when the older man's tip hit the back of his throat. "Uh, fuck." Crowley moaned, pulling all the way out of Castiel's mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked, breathing heavily. Crowley pulled the younger boy up by his collar and shoved him toward his desk. He bent Castiel over the desk and pulled the student's pants down just below his ass. "Mr. Crowley?" Castiel began, scared for what was about to take place, but wanting it all the same.

"Don't worry." Crowley soothed, running his hand down Castiel's back. Castiel thought he heard a bottle open then he felt pressure at his entrance. He tensed when he felt a slicked up finger penetrate him, only making it more painful. "Relax. It won't hurt." Crowley whispered. Castiel tried his best to relax and suddenly there were two fingers inside him, stretching him, preparing him for something bigger. His cock was now fully hard, leaking pre-cum in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to receive. Castiel heard something rip open, and looked behind him to see Crowley rolling a condom on his hard cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Crowley growled, shoving himself all the way into Castiel. The boy nearly screamed as he felt white-hot pain mix with intense pleasure. "Fuck, you're tight." Crowley groaned, beginning to thrust in and out of the student. Castiel moaned loudly, pushing back against Crowley on every out thrust, matching his pace, his weeping cock begging to be touched. Crowley reached down to stroke the boy's member, causing Castiel's breath to hitch and his moans to become louder and more desperate.

Lewd animalistic noises filled the classroom as they both became close to orgasm. Castiel came first with a loud whining moan and a call of "Crowley!"; the older man orgasmed soon after, quickly pulling out and throwing the condom away. Castiel took a moment to collect himself before standing up and fixing his clothing.

"You're free to go now, Mr. Collins." Crowley said, voice as even as ever. Castiel slowly nodded, not moving an inch. "See you in class tomorrow." Crowley added with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is primarily Destiel. I know it might seem rushed, but I'm just trying to establish things before the real drama starts. **

* * *

Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, bringing him back to his senses. He quickly left the room and pulled out his phone. His brother, Gabriel, was calling.

"Hello?" Castiel answered, voice shaking.

"Hey little bro, you alright?" Gabriel asked. Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I missed the bus. Can you pick me up?" Castiel asked.

"I was just about to ask if you needed me to. Be there in five." Gabriel said, hanging up. Castiel walked out of the school at a slow pace, not entirely sure how to feel about what just happened between him and a teacher. He enjoyed it, but wasn't sex with students wrong? He didn't have much time to contemplate it before his brother pulled up at the school. Castiel got into the car, wincing as he sat down.

"What happened? Get beat up on your first day?" Gabriel joked. Castiel just stared out the window as Gabriel drove. When Gabriel pulled into the driveway and Castiel still hadn't said anything, Gabriel stopped the car and looked over at him.

"Did someone really hurt you, Castiel?" Gabriel asked, concern written all over his features. Castiel silently shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. I even made a friend." He said finally, looking at his brother. "I really am fine, Gabriel. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so, little bro." Gabriel said, getting out of the car. Castiel followed, walking to his bedroom and shutting the door. He stayed locked in his room for the rest of the night, thinking about what happened between him and his teacher and wondering if he should tell anyone. He remembered Dean mentioning that he had a meeting with Mr. Crowley when he first came to the school, so Castiel decided he would ask Dean about it the next day.

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Mr. Crowley with Dean. They were walking to his class together, and the dark haired boy was dying to say something before they reached the room. He opened his mouth a few times, but hesitated and closed it again without saying anything. Dean was busy telling a story about his younger brother anyway.

"Am I talking too much? Did you want to say something?" Dean asked finally, catching sight of Castiel's pensive features.

"No, you can keep talking." Castiel said. Dean continued to talk and they finally approached their class. Castiel stopped short at the door, memories of the previous day's activities flooding into his mind.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dean asked, seeing how Castiel's expression changed when they got to the door. He put a comforting hand on his friend's back.

"Dean… There's something I need to talk to you about." Castiel began. Just then, the bell to signal the beginning of class rung and they hurried inside the room. The only seats left were in the front row, right in front of Mr. Crowley.

"Mr. Collins, you're late." Crowley said, calling him out in front of the whole class. Castiel looked at his hands, avoiding eye contact with the teacher.

"I was late too." Dean said, seeing his friend's embarrassment and wanting to take some of the attention off of him. Crowley ignored him.

"See me after school, Mr. Collins. We need to discuss your tardiness." Crowley said, then turned away and began his lecture.

Castiel didn't pay attention the entire class. He couldn't stop thinking about what his teacher had done to him the day before, and what he might do to him again. He was worried, but also slightly turned on by it, and that only worried him more. Castiel had never had sex before. A teacher was his first, and as much as he wanted to experience more, he knew a relationship with a teacher could never last. He didn't think he'd be the kind of person to have a sexual relationship in which love didn't exist, but it felt so good, he wasn't sure he cared that Crowley didn't love him. The bell at the end of class brought Castiel out of his thoughtful state.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, when they had exited the classroom. Castiel hadn't noticed that he was shaking. He had to tell Dean what had happened to him. He had to let someone know, and Dean felt like the right person to tell.

"I need to tell you something." Castiel began again. Once again, they were interrupted by the bell to go to class.

"Let's talk about it during lunch, okay?" Dean asked, looking his friend directly in the eyes to show he cared.

"Alright," Castiel agreed. They went about their day as usual until lunch time. Dean led Castiel out to his car, a 67 Chevy Impala, and motioned for him to get in. He walked over to the driver's side and got inside too.

"So, what's on your mind?" Dean asked once they were both settled in the Impala. Castiel turned to Dean and was about to begin speaking when he lost all confidence. He looked down at his hands and stayed silent. "Whatever it is, it's cool. You can tell me anything." Dean said. Castiel thought it was strange how he had only known Dean for one day, but he still felt a strong bond between them and he felt like he could trust him completely. He looked up into Dean's green eyes and, instead of saying anything, he kissed him. He quickly pulled back and looked at his hands again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Castiel trailed off, not sure what to say. Dean let out a small breath of laughter, putting his hand on top of Castiel's.

"It's okay. Is that what's been bothering all day? You got a crush on me?" Dean asked, a grin on his face that wasn't disappearing any time soon. Castiel couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes," he lied. Dean's smile widened and he leaned in to kiss Castiel again. They kissed gently, but passionately for a while before Castiel deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth and pushing Dean to lie down on the seat of the car. After Dean's head hit the steering wheel, he pulled back from Castiel, smile still set in place.

"We better get back inside or we'll be late to class." he said, Castiel ignored him, kissing his neck in an effort to help things go further. "Cas," Dean nearly moaned as Castiel began to suck on the skin at the base of his throat. "Cas we gotta go."

"No. I want you." Castiel said, still ignoring Dean and continuing his kisses. Dean chuckled and pushed him back.

"I want you too, but we can do this later. Meet me right here after school." Dean said, getting out of the car. Castiel got out too and waited for Dean to appear at his side before walking back into the school building.

"I have to meet with Mr. Crowley after school." Castiel said sadly. Dean put his hand on his friend's back again.

"Blow it off, wouldn't you rather be with me anyway?" Dean asked, Castiel looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course." Castiel smiled back. Dean took his hand off his friend's back and they parted to go to their separate classes.

Castiel really wanted to spend the afternoon with Dean, but he was worried what would happen if he didn't go to see Crowley. Also, he was almost certain that he would get sex with Crowley, and not with Dean, but he could get love from Dean, not from Crowley. After thinking about it all afternoon, Castiel decided he would go with Dean. Love meant more to him than sex.


End file.
